


lost and found

by tinyrogue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrogue/pseuds/tinyrogue
Summary: In the end, Ardbert didn't need to look far to find acceptance. He knows now, that it's possible to find love with a body like his.
Relationships: Ardbert/Renda-Rae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	lost and found

The inn room is dark, save for the warm glow of a burning candle placed atop a walnut nightstand, and a dreamy light from the moon streaming through an open window. There's a breeze that Ardbert finds cool but not uncomfortable, especially with the reassuring warmth of Renda-Rae's body close to his.

In the following months after the Warriors of Light had faced Balam-Quitz, the bonds between the six companions had become their strongest. Renda-Rae was able to be her true self, no secrets, and Ardbert's heart ached with happiness to see her so open and honest. Over those months, the two had become close, and eventually closer than friends when Renda-Rae had kissed him, in private, the day Ardbert had dealt with a particularly bad encounter with a pursuer in the back hallway of a tavern.

Before long, they were keeping each other company at night, and Ardbert didn't have to worry about someone rejecting him for his body any longer. Over time, the two had learned every corner and niche of the other's figure, discovering what felt good and where to touch, and learning about themselves in the process.

It was an exciting experience for both of them, but things didn’t come without their embarrassing moments.

"Where did you even get that?" the warrior wonders, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Towns do sell this sort of thing, Ardbert," Renda-Rae replies, holding the rod at both ends with two index fingers. "So, what would you like? I can do it to you, or you can do it to me. I'll let you choose."

The mystel moves to press a knee into the sheets, leaning over him and smiling sweetly. Ardbert stares at the toy, his eyes running over the smooth polished surface. It was double-sided, so both people could feel pleasure.

He imagines Renda-Rae inserting it inside herself with a moan. The giving end was large and thick to prevent it from easily falling out, making it a bit of a challenge to take. He thinks about her leaning over him, like she is now, kissing him softly as she spreads his legs and pushes in.

Then, he ponders their positions in reverse. He'd be the one overtop of her, stroking a hand up her soft thighs and reaching for her clit, rubbing circles as he enters her. With the thrust of his hips, she would moan to his touch.

Ardbert has fantasized in the past about penetrating a pretty girl, or a boy, but he's never had the chance to do so, nor did he think he'd be able to. For Renda-Rae to offer him this chance, he's both happy as much as he is aroused, and a little embarrassed.

"I want to do it to you," he says, blushing. "If that's alright."

"It's more than alright," Renda-Rae grins, putting the toy down beside her. "Lie back. I want to prepare you."

"Oh," Ardbert nearly moans, a pleasant heat already beginning to coil between his legs at her request. He does as he's told as Renda-Rae motions at him to lift his arms, pulling his shirt off as he obliges. She thumbs at the binder.

"Can I take this off? I want to touch your cute breasts," Renda-Rae asks, eyes tracing his toned stomach and chest. The warrior's blush deepens.

"I'd like that," he says, lifting his arms one more time so she can take it off. Cool air kisses his skin, making his nipples perk up and stiffen. Renda-Rae is playing with them immediately.

Two thumbs, calloused from stringing and drawing a bow on a daily account, rub tiny circles over his sensitive flesh, while astute ears listen carefully to his breaths. Quiet sighs escape him, and then she’s flicking at his nipples with the tips of her nails. She knows his body well by now, knows that despite binding his chest down for long periods during the day, he likes being touched there, loved there, in private. It's as comforting as it is pleasurable, knowing that someone thinks it's an attractive and desirable part of him as a man.

There came a point in Ardbert’s life when he began to see his breasts as something masculine. He was a man, so it meant his chest was a man's chest. It's something he’s truly come to believe, without any hesitation in his mind, and it's how his friends see things too. What the rest of society probably thinks on the matter bothers him sometimes, but he pays it no mind with his companions there to support him. With Renda-Rae here above him, touching and loving him.

Her eyes gaze at his mouth, and they both lean in at the same time. Renda-Rae's lips are soft and wet as they slide pleasantly against his. She cups her hands around his chest, squeezing playfully, and the space between Arbert's legs is getting so wet that he can feel it on his smallclothes.

"Renda, touch me lower," he nearly whimpers, breaking the kiss. "I'm going mad."

The mystel grins, and Ardbert lifts his hips as she moves to pull his pants off. Before removing his underwear, she runs a hand up his leg and across his thigh, slipping her fingers between his legs. The fabric is damp as she prods around for his clit through the material. It doesn't take her very long. After years of hormone replacement magics, his clit is large and quite obviously hard when aroused, making it easy to find. The pressure makes his hips jerk on instinct, and he thrusts weakly into her hand.

"Renda, please," he whines.

"Sorry, I just like to tease you," Renda-Rae laughs. "Your reaction is fun to watch."

After she helps him remove the rest of his clothes, Ardbert eyes her own garments. "Let me help you take yours off too."

He sits up, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on her mouth before lifting her shirt up over her head. Tossing it to the side, he reaches around her back to untie her breast band, fumbling with the strings. Renda-Rae laughs at him.

"It's not like I ever really wore one of these," Ardbert blushes. "Maybe for a short time until I was fourteen. That was over a decade ago."

"I know, silly," the mystel says. "I think it's endearing."

Once he finally unties the back, the material falls to the bed, and he gazes down at Renda-Rae's chest.

"Can I...?" he asks shyly, only for Renda-Rae to take his hand in hers, and place it on her breasts.

"You don't have to ask.” Her voice is kind as Ardbert starts to gently grope her. His hands are larger and more defined than hers, and he admires the difference. When his fingers brush against her nipples, she lets out a quiet moan.

He's touched her for only a few minutes when Renda-Rae is pushing him down against the mattress, returning to her original task. Ardbert invites her enthusiasm, lying back and allowing her to take the lead. Renda-Rae’s hand drifts down between his legs once more, now naked without any garments to obstruct the way.

"Such a wet boy," she says, causing another hot surge between Ardbert's legs at the lewd remark. He's _really_ wet. He wants her fingers on him, in him, it doesn't matter, as long as she's touching him.

Ardbert’s thoughts must be written on his face, because Renda-Rae is smirking at him as her fingers prod against his folds to brush against his clit. The man gasps, leaning his hips into her aching touch. As she begins moving faster, she silences him with a kiss, her dark hair falling forward and brushing against his cheek.

The warrior lifts two muscled arms, wrapping them around her body, and with a firm grip on her back, he moans into her mouth when her other hand moves to touch his entrance.

She slides inside. The warrior breaks the kiss with a deep groan, legs widening on instinct. Renda-Rae works one finger inside him, pressing upward against his walls while her other hand rubs lovingly over his clit.

"Can I add another?" she asks.

Ardbert nods shakily. "Please," he whispers, sighing as Renda-Rae shoves a second finger inside him. It feels _good_ , and his ability to think straight is dwindling fast.

Dropping a hand from around her back, he moves to grope at her chest again in an attempt to pleasure her too. He grins when he's rewarded with a sweet moan as he rubs her nipple, stopping briefly to cup her breast to squeeze it gently. Ardbert alternates between the two motions, feeling a little smug as Renda-Rae gasps and sighs against his neck, all while thrusting her fingers inside him.

He whimpers when she scissors her fingers, stretching his hole roughly before finally adding in a third. Ardbert gasps, breathing hard yet absolutely turned on, his hips lifting to meet her thrusts. As a warrior accustomed to the struggles of battle, a man used to the bruises and cuts that appear on his body after a hard day’s training, Renda-Rae knows he likes things a little rough, keeping that well in mind as she penetrates him.

So lost in his haze of lust, Ardbert almost doesn't register the mystel sinking her head down towards his hips until her mouth is on him. The warrior moans, loudly, one hand gripping the sheets as her tongue slides fiercely against his clit. Renda-Rae still has three fingers inside him, pushing in and out as swiftly as she can with her face partly obstructing the way.

With an excited curiosity, Ardbert slowly gazes down, cheeks, chest and places he never thought could _feel this good_ heating up at the sight of the mystel’s face between his legs and her lips on his clit. Taking him completely into her mouth, she sucks on the sensitive flesh, and Ardbert throws an arm over his face and closes his eyes, stifling a choked sounding moan. Body hot with desire, he thinks of nothing but Renda-Rae’s warm tongue on his skin, and when he feels a satisfying tightening sensation forming somewhere deep inside him, he forces himself to place a hand on her arm.

"R-Renda, I won't last," he says, nearly breathless. "I need a moment. Switch places with me. I want to touch you."

With a proud look, Renda-Rae leans back and removes her fingers, causing Ardbert to reel from feeling so suddenly empty. She kisses him sweetly, as if to apologize, and the man quietly whimpers, able to taste himself on her lips, but it's not a bad taste. If anything, he's turned on even more. Breaking away, he smiles as he sits up to let her lie down.

Ardbert is very aware of the wet feeling on his thighs from his own slick as he shifts to straddle her, pressing his weight against her half naked body. Licking his bottom lip, he leans over, kissing her thrice on the jaw before moving to her neck, coaxing from her a sigh. Warm fingertips find their way into his hair as he moves down her torso, his stubble tickling her skin as he kisses her breasts.

"You like them?" Renda-Rae asks, already knowing the answer. "You touch them a lot."

"Yes," Ardbert says with a blush. "You're really pretty."

She’s more than pretty. She’s beautiful, dependable, a comfort at his side, always. Ardbert wants to please her, his dear friend who he’s come to trust with his life, both on and off the battlefield. Renda-Rae has always seen him for who he is, since the first night he had approached her with Lamitt, anxious to sleep without a binder on in front of a stranger.

He wants her to know. He’s put it into words before, but tonight, with his lips trailing down her stomach, and his hands firm on her hips, he wants her to see, to feel, how much she means to him. Ardbert tugs at her pants and Renda-Rae smiles, allowing him to disrobe her until she’s completely naked beneath him.

She's helped him through his struggles of self acceptance, and defended him against those who didn't understand. Ardbert has somewhat of a history of flirting when he drinks, overriding most of the fear of rejection in search of a partner who might accept him. The mystel would always be there, striking from the shadows, watching out for his safety. Her words were cutting, as sharp as the arrows drawn on her bow.

In the end, Ardbert didn't need to look far to find that acceptance. He knows now, that it's possible to find love with a body like his.

Strong hands rub her inner thighs before reaching to touch between her legs. Renda-Rae is already wet, her folds slick. She spreads her legs, allowing him better access, and he quickly finds her clit, stroking with two fingers pressed together. It's so much smaller than his, and even though they've shared a bed together numerous times, Ardbert lacks confidence in his skills. Her pleasant sighs ease his worries slightly, and when he tries sliding her hood against her clit, he smiles as her gentle moans reassure him.

Renda-Rae’s hands tossle his hair as he switches to his mouth, cheeks hot as he goes down on her. Her fingers feel wonderful as they massage his scalp, and Ardbert lets out a soft, satisfied moan. With a racing heart and a hand encouraging her legs to spread wider, he opens his mouth and sucks, caressing with his tongue.

"Mm… Ardbert," Renda-Rae moans, her eyes slipping shut. Hearing his name spoken in such a way sends another intense spark of arousal down his body. There's a pleasant, sensitive feeling in his chest he can't explain as he circles a finger at her entrance. He pushes in, heat enveloping his fingers. As he rubs at her walls, the mystel's tail curls as she moans again, arching her back with satisfaction.

With a growing confidence, Ardbert removes his finger halfway before thrusting it back in, then repeats the action several times, adding a second finger and increasing his pace. All the while, he concentrates on working to please her with his lips.

A gentle tug on his hair distracts him from his task. "Ardbert, I'm ready. Put it in me," Renda-Rae says, one hand reaching for the toy lying beside her and offering it to him. Sitting up, he takes it from her, blushing furiously as he runs his fingers over the larger part of the smooth object.

"Lean back, I'll help you." There's a knowing look on her face. Ardbert does as he's told, feeling undeniably hot as he opens his legs to display himself before her. Renda-Rae's hands find his, guiding the larger end of the toy to his wet entrance. Together they slide it up and down against his skin, coating the tip in his slick before slowly pushing it in. Ardbert is caught between a wince and a moan as the bulk of the object's girth fits inside, stretching his hole and filling him wall to wall.

It feels _good_ , and when he looks down, he can't help but giggle happily at the sight of a length between his legs that he's not used to being there.

"How do you feel?" Renda-Rae asks.

"Good," Ardbert says, sitting up again. He pauses to think about it. "A little strange. I like how it looks, but I'm still happier with what I have."

The mystel smiles. "Me too. Your body is wonderful the way it is."

"Yeah," Ardbert agrees, heat returning to his cheeks. "It's nice having options though. I want to do this."

Taking his arm, she falls back against the pillows, pulling him down with her. He catches himself with a hand pressing into the mattress, his face mere inches from hers.

Her breath tickles his lips. "Put it in me, then."

He nods, leaning back on his heels as she opens her legs wide and lifts them. Taking the length in his hand, he directs it towards her slick entrance, prodding the head shallowly into her hole. She moans sweetly as he inserts it, slowly, pressing and pressing until it's all the way in. She's looking at him, mouth slightly agape as he slides out, only to slide back in again. With laboured breaths, she drops a hand between her legs, two elegant fingers rubbing sensually at her clit. He repeats the motion a few more times until he's moving in and out of her with ease, and with a confident smile, he places his hands on her hips and quickens his thrusts.

It's empowering, penetrating his lover in bed. He's not used to towering over someone, or rocking his hips in such a way, but he likes it. Renda-Rae is rubbing her clit, and he would touch his own, but he'd probably come on the spot if he did that, and he wants this to last.

Watching as her eyes slip closed, the warrior leans down, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It's wet and wonderfully messy as Ardbert opens his mouth to rub his tongue against hers, moaning deeply when the solid warmth of her unoccupied hand lifts to grip at his shoulder. It's absolutely intimate, being connected to her in two different places.

He shivers when she runs her fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the short strands at the back of his head. His own hands wander towards her chest, cupping her breasts and groping them in his palms. He grazes her nipples with the tips of his nails, smiling into the kiss when a loud sigh escapes her. Sucking on her bottom lip, Ardbert is reminded of when he was pleasing her down below.

Their moans overlap like some kind of song, and finally Ardbert reaches down to slide his fingers over his clit. He feels so _full_ with the foreign object inside him, pressing deep against his walls in all the right places as he rocks his hips repeatedly against the mystel's rear.

Ardbert breaks the kiss. "I liked when you moaned my name earlier," he says, feeling bolder now that he's inside her.

"Mm, Ardbert," she moans. "It feels so good, Ardbert."

He's pretty sure his brain is short circuiting, staring down at Renda-Rae beneath him, hearing her speak like _that_. Renda-Rae, sharp eyed and fierce, and definitely not one to ever let someone tell her what to do. He realizes she's putting on a show for him, to turn him on, and it's working, because his mind has gone blank. All he can do now is listen to his instincts, which are definitely telling him to rub his fingers between his legs and thrust his hips against her body until they both come.

He does exactly that, closing his eyes and stroking his clit desperately, keeping a steady rhythm with his hips.

"You look so good, touching yourself. If only you could see your face." Renda-Rae arches her back with a sigh. "Your expression is so cute."

"Ah…" Ardbert slips out, a pleasant warmth prickling through his chest at the praise.

With a deep, quiet moan, his pleasure peaks, and his body shakes when he comes. Happiness blooms in his heart. Ardbert's orgasm is intense and long, his walls clenching hard around the toy inside him.

Looking down, the warrior's face flushes at the sight of Renda-Rae below him, pleasuring herself and moaning softly. She'd watched him throughout his climax, it seems, because she's smiling up at him and gods she's just so _pretty._

As he smiles back at her, she pulls him down into another kiss. Ardbert doesn't realize he'd stopped moving his hips until he's moving them again, making Renda-Rae moan, louder now. She strokes her hand over her clit swiftly as he thrusts, rubbing and rubbing until her own body tenses and her hand slows.

With a deep breath, Ardbert slides out, removing the toy from between them and dropping it somewhere beside him. Collapsing beside his partner, he closes his eyes, exhaustion from both sex and a long day of running errands washing over him.

He feels a hand on his cheek. A gentle thumb strokes at his stubble. Cracking one eye open, he sees Renda-Rae turning to face him, watching him carefully. She kisses his cheek. "Feel good?"

"Very," he says. Her chaste kisses dust his neck. "Tired though. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

"Every day is a long day for us, oh fearless leader," Renda-Rae teases, lying down to snuggle beside him. Ardbert shifts to lie on his side, wrapping his arms around her. Her lips move against his shoulder. "But there's always night time to look forward to."

A soft, fluffy ear tickles his cheek as he grins into her hair. "That always helps. Not that I mind helping cats out of trees." He thinks about the day before yesterday. They'd been passing through a village to purchase more supplies when an old woman had stopped him. _'Strong young man, you look like you're good at climbing. Please do help my Ginger. He is terribly afraid of heights.'_ She had given him some carrots and parsley from her garden as a reward. Lamitt and Branden had been ecstatic, eager to cook that night with the newly acquired payment.

"The number of times that has happened is impressive. It does break up the dangerous fighting though," Renda-Rae giggles. "And watching you wrestle a small creature out of a tree is a sight to be seen."

"It's one of my many skills," Ardbert says. It isn't a lie. He's good with animals. Even small, frightened cats trying to claw at him in the highest branches of an old oak.

It isn’t long until they’re both dozing off in each other’s arms. With dreams of adventure and love for his companion on the cusp of his consciousness, Ardbert is lulled to sleep, soothed by the distant rustling of trees and Renda-Rae's steady breathing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
